DJ
DJ is a contestant in KatieOfTDI's camps. He is played by Bubbles62681. He won the first season TDI. He got blindsided in TDA, but returned at the Final 7. Season 1: Total Drama Island DJ started out very prepared in TDI. He became close friends with Ezekiel, Katie, and Geoff. He did most of the challenges on his team and eliminated slackers. In the middle of the pre-merge, Geoff and Bridgette switched teams with Lindsay. This was a big turning point because DJ got to befriend Lindsay, an awesome girl. They became an alliance. DJ didn't make many enemies and was actually liked. Only Eva, who was hated by everyone, and Duncan, who DJ backstabbed before the merge, disliked DJ. DJ made it to the merge and usually had the numbers on his side. He was nice and kind to everyone. After winning many individual invincibilities, DJ made it to the Final 2 with Geoff. In the end, DJ won the 100,000. He was very happy. However, he chose to risk it for 1 million dollars. In a 14 tie, DJ, Geoff, Owen, Beth, Ezekiel, Sadie, Noah, Eva, LeShawna, Bridgette, Lindsay, Duncan, Justin, and Heather all made it to Season 2 to try to win 1 million dollars. Season 2: Total Drama Action DJ started this season as a big threat because he won last season. He did the first challenge about the Monster Genre. DJ plans to keep his likeable personality and to try to bond with Ezekiel, Geoff, and Lindsay to eliminate Eva. The results of the first challenge made Duncan and Ezekiel captains. Duncan was the captain of the Screaming Gaffers and Ezekiel was the captain of the Killer Grips. DJ went on the Killer Grips with Ezekiel, Eva, Lindsay, Beth, Justin, and Noah. In the 2nd challenge, the contestants would go looking for alien eggs and break the other team's. The Killer Grips won and the Screaming Gaffers voted Bridgette off. In the 3rd challenge, the contestants had to lug movie supplies up a mountain and then make a script. Eva's script helped the Grips win their second victory. The Killer Grips went on to win the next few challenges. Because of Justin, the Killer Grips lost a reward challenge (making Katie join the Screaming Gaffers) and an elimination challenge. They voted him out. In the doctor challenge, the teams had to work together to find symptoms of diseases. Eva and Noah didn't help making the Killer Grips lose again. Together, DJ and the team voted out Noah. In the eighth challenge, the teams had to make a scary video. DJ did it for the Grips, but lost to Geoff and the Gaffers. In a surprising elimination, DJ, Zeke, and Lindsay voted Eva while Eva voted DJ, but nonetheless Heather gave Eva her immunity pass and DJ was seen packing to go to Momma. DJ appeared in the 2nd aftermath along with Justin, Noah, Zeke, and Geoff. He was purely honest and had his integrity throughout. DJ then wasn't heard of till the Final 6 challenge where DJ participated for Trent. He won the challenge and returned in a 4-2 vote over Ezekiel. He hopes to redeem his early out and become an individual. Trivia *DJ was the farthest contestant in TDI to make it to TDA. *DJ has been on both of the Killer Teams in both of the two seasons. He has been on a team with Ezekiel, Eva, and Lindsay in back to back seasons. *DJ is friends with mostly everyone and has only 4 enemies. *For the 2 seasons, DJ has never been on a team with Owen, Heather, and LeShawna so far. *DJ was awarded the funniest camper for the Killer Bass in TDI. Lindsay was awarded it for the the Screaming Gophers *DJ has outranked Bridgette, Owen, Sadie, Justin, and Noah in back to back seasons. *DJ, along with Eva, Lindsay, and Beth, has made it to the merge in both seasons. **However, he had to return in TDA to achieve this. Gallery Djy.jpg Djjj.png dj.jpg|DJ joins TDI lj.jpg|DJ meets LeShawna. snake.jpg|DJ confronts his fear of snakes. pets.png|DJ is friendly with animals. cook.jpg|DJ cooks. chicken.jpg|After days of being a chicken, DJ wins the season and becomes a brave rooster. BG 2.jpg|DJ with his TDI competitors. BG 7.jpg|DJ with his TDA competitors. Category:Characters